Love Like Winter
by Jessi Riddle
Summary: Lucius Malfoy had an affair with Rogue of the X-men they have a child follow the adventure of the child and Draco and see how these unlikely siblings view the golden trio,Magneto and Voldemort
1. This is Where we start

Hello everyone this is my story about the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Rouge. The girl is name Courtney Raven Malfoy she is to learn she is a witch and a mutant. Dr Strange is also appearing in my tale. It is called love like winter beacuase the girl is a ice princess like her father is an iceprincess and yes some of her powers are like Rouge's. I willhave these X-men: Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Beast, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Iceman, Gambit will be playing the step dad role,Storm, Cyclops, Angel ,Banshee Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch .

1407 Greymalkin Lane

Salem Center, New York

(Anna Marie Raven) Rogue Pov 11 years ago

I wattch my lover as I present him with the news. lucius seems convinced that it is best to keep the child in fact he will give her, Hank said it is a girl, his last name. I look at Lucius as he looks off. I know that he is in an arranged marriage back in Great Britain. He kisses my gloved hand and smiles his endearing smirk.

"Anna Maire, why is it you only let me call you your true name dear heart?" Lucius asks his blonde tresses tumble around his ears.

"Well, I do not think I can trust my peers with it."I say adding"Lucius what are you to tell your boss that mutants are not willing to work with him?

"I will cross that bridge when I come to it the Dark Lord is bound to learn of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants he may try to make an allaince with them" Lucius explains as his gloved hand touches my cheek.

"I agree my love. I know that there is Dr. Stephen Strange who can tutor her if you want unteil she is of age for the school Hogwarts?"I ask as I stroke Lucius's cheek

"I would like to meet this Dr Strange"Lucius says adding"I will like my daughter to be in my life"

" I will let you naturally Sugar"I reply as we kiss catuiously.

Professor Xavier appears with a smile on his face we break apart I give him the stinkeye. The professor clears his throat.

"We are about to have a meeting with Logan, Scott, Robert, and Onoroe and Hank"The professor says

"I understand so you want me to send Lucius away I take it?"I ask as the Professor nods I give Lucius apleading look

"I understand I will see you in an hour or so I take it?"Lucius says

I nod as I follow the professor I notice my fellow X-men give me a look I arch a brow as I wonder what is wrong with them I enter the living room and talk to my fellow mutants.

"Rogue you know it is likely he will report to this Dark Lord guy"Logan says chomping on a cigar

"I think we should purge his memory of the school professor that away we are safe"Scott says as he holds Jeans hand

"I believe that you may need to just let him see your child at a distance Rouge.'The professor said as Jean and Onoroe look at me.

"I find the fellow is charming but even I sense he has other intentions he admited his lord wanted to gain mutant allies for a cause simular to Magneto's"Beast says

I glare at my friends and wonder what has come to thier senses it is annoying. I swear that they do not sense my happiness

"I suppose you can just make sure he does not know to much of us but I will not allow him to miss out on the experince of bieng with the child"I reply as they look at me and nod.

I watch as the team discusses the latest attacks on Mutants and the rumours of Wizards trying to ally themselves together I find out Professor Xavier trust the order of the phoenix.

1407 Greymalkin Lane

Salem Center, New York

Lucius pov

I met Anna Marie when she was on a Misson in England she and here fellow X-men were fighting Magneto's forces as they were after a young mutant I do not know who but I beleive the recurited the mutant Sean Cassidy also known as Banshee for his ability to emit a sonic scream. I look at my watch and notice I am running out of time I soon will deal with my wife Narcissa and I will be tired of her prattling of how shew adores me. I find her weak and useless. Anna Maire is rather strong a godess I can not bleieve she is my lover.

"Lucius a moment of your time" A voice says I notice the shor tempered Canadian Logan and nod

"Logan"I say as I nod my head the man is a rather peticular indivual I respect his code of honor.

"If you hurt her in anyway I will kill you Rogue is one of my best friends here she is like a sister to me understand Bub" Logan growls showing his claws

"I understand Logan I am tempted to return to this palce after my mission, I adore Rogue"I expalin as Logan nods looking me over

"You say that but what of this wife you have she may turn your head around and that will not be right friend. We will have to pick up the pieces you leave"Logan explains

"I will deal with Cissy prehaps I will lie" I say

"Why afraid to tell her you cheated mate?"Logan asks

"No I do not think my private matters are her concern. I will just stay with her and Draco for the time being I may return to Rogue, Logan. If I can not it is because...I am trying to protect my wife from the truth"I explain knowing that I am going to hurt Anna Marie badly.

Malfoy Manor three days later

Lucius Pov

I see my wife looking out the window she seems to count my footsteps as I return home. I look in at my son Draco who seems to have a questioning look. I kiss him on the forehead. I know that Logan is right. I feel Narcissa's touch I look at her and kiss her cheek.

"Love what is wrong did you discover what you needed in America" Cissy asks

"I will revel what I must to the Dark Lord. I have to go to my study to write my reports I shall come to you."I tell Cissy as I kiss her once more and look at my boy

"Alright my love I wil wait for you"Cissy says as I nod entering my study. I write to Anna Maire and inform her of my plans to insure that our child is looked after. I write my report based on what I learned on the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. I look off and wonderwhat my fellow deatheathers would say if they learned I fell in love with a good guy, well goofd girl.

"There finished."I say as I send an owl to the dark lord I find myself thinking of my dear Rogue. I look at my reflection and seea smile I had not used in years. I head to my chambers knowing my wife awaits I will suffer in silence prehaps she is worth my time.

"Lucius what are you thinking of love?"Cissy asks

"About you my dear heart"I lie as I kiss her I feel hallow with her she is not a vivacious as Anna Marie. I feel Cissy pull me close and fall against her.

9months later

Rogue Pov

I send Lucius thew word as I go into Labour the Professor Jean and Hank help me deliever my daughter. I see Lucius arrives with a smug look on his face as he greats my peers he looks at me with longing I have not seen him for months knowing his wife had pleaded for him to stay and he had his work to tend to. I feel his hand he smiles. Just his luck he arrives after I been in l

"Take my strength love. I will be fine"Lucius says

"Sure bub and end up on the floor or dead"Logan shouts as Lucius glares

"I will tend to Rogue, Logan I promised to help care for my daughter"Lucius says looking offended

The final contractions occur when all is over I see Lucius smile. Soon my daughter arrives in the world she is beautiful she has a tuft a brown hair and blonde streaks. I look at Lucius and smiles as he kisses my gloved hand. I look in his eyes with wonder I am pleased to be with him even if it is this instant.

"I have a name Rogue"Lucius says looking at me" Courtney Raven Malfoy" Lucius says looking at me

"I agree it is prefect"I say as I kiss Lucius he looks at me and Courtney who giggles

I smile I know lucius can only stay for a few hours he has to return to that hussy Narcissa. I swear he could leave her and take his son Draco with him they would be safe here.

"Anna Marie I got to leave soon I will seeyou and Courtney in a few months I promise if anything I may need to tell Cissy"Lucius says

"I understand Sug but do you have to leave?"I ask

"I must dear heart I promise Courtney will want for not"Luciius kisses me on the cheek.

"What is wrong Cher?"Gambit asks as I look at him

"I just thought Lucius cared I guess he is obssessed with his wife"I reply

"Cher, Gambit loves you. I will not mind the petite bebe either"Gambit says

"I do not know Remy"I reply.

Months pass I realize Remy is sincere soon we are an item I love the Cajun and he is there for Courtney. When Lucius returns he is livid.

November 5th 1981

"My heart why is he here?"Lucius asks

"Mon ami, I was there when you tore out Marie's heart" Remy says looking Lucius in the eye

"I say you better not turn my child against me"Lucius spat

"Boys enough you will wake Courtney"I say as I notice my daughter whimpers after I yell"Great she is up"

"Well I have some news the Dark Lord is gone I can see Courtney with out worry"Lucius says

"Well I am in love Lucius in case you did not notice Remy cares for me. Courtney is happy"I declare Lucius is pacing as he looks at me.

"I want to spend time with her Anna Marie"Lucius says as he loks at Courtney she looks at Lucius with her pale blue eyes

"She is not happy with you around Mon ami"Remy explains as he walk over to Courtney and she smiles

"I should of returned sooner Let me see her"Lucius implores

"Fine but if the petite bebe is unhappy I will take her as she is like my own"Remy says

"Right, I see lad curious"Lucius counters as he picks up Courtney she looks at him with worry ."Hush love it is I your father calm down"Lucius sings a lullaby

"Goo' Courtney says staring in Lucius's ice blue eyes.

"She show any signs of Mutantion or Magic?"Lucius asks

"She has the X gene I do not know of magic yet"I reply

"So she is likely to be treated different when her mutation occurs"Lucius remarks"My halfblood little princess"

I look at Lucius as he leaves a gift for Courtney and tells me he must go to tend to Narcissa and Draco.


	2. The Malfoy Siblings Meet

Hello everyone this is my story about the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Rouge. The girl is name Courtney Raven Malfoy she is to learn she is a witch and a mutant. Dr Strange is also appearing in my tale. It is called love like winter beacuase the girl is a ice princess like her father is an iceprincess and yes some of her powers are like Rouge's. I will have these X-men: Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Beast, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Iceman, Gambit will be playing the step dad role,Storm, Cyclops, Angel ,Banshee Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch .

3 years later

Draco pov

Father looks at me and smiles he looks at mother and yells I wonder what is so important that he yells so much at mother. I see Dobby look at me as I play with my construction blocks.

"Draco lad look here"Father says as I look at him I notice he is holding a picture a muggle picture as it does not move

"Daddy who she?"I ask as Mother seems to protest

"Lucius I will not have _that Woman_ in my house near our son"Mother yells as father tirns and silences her with a kiss

"Cissy fear not Severus is bring Courtney it seems Anna Maire is on a misson with her peers. So we have Courtney to ourselves"Father returns his attention to me"Draco you have a sister"

"Lucius that child is a bastard, she is not worthy to be a Malfoy"Mother grumbles

"What is a bas-tard"I ask as Father gives mother a harsh look

"A bastard is a fatherless child who is born out of wedlock like the girl your father is trying to bring here"Mother says

"Cissy enough if you continue I will stop trying to get parole for your sister"Father says looking at me"Draco ignore your mother for now you are an older brother understand COurtney will look up to you for advice"

"I am a brwother"I say as I look at mummy"But mummy did not have a baby"i look at my father with wonder

"Yes you are a brother Draco your sister Courtney has a different mother. She is a rather shy child"Father explains as I hear a whoosh in the fireplace I see Mr. Snape

"Lucius it took abit it seems that the Cajun and Logan were the ones who brought Courtney to us. Draco, Cissy hello"Mr. SNape says as I see a girl about my age with pale blue eyes like mine and long brown wavy hair with blonde streaks. She looks at me and ducks behind Mr. Snape.

"Courtney it is alright my dear you are safe"Father says as he is level with the girl who looks at mother and shivers."Cissy stop scowling"Father says witho out looking back.

"I can not help it...well she is a charmer I admit"Mother says still in a bitter tone as she brings me closer I smirk

"Hi'I say as the girl Courtney stares and walks up to me she seems to look me over"I am Draco Lucius Malfoy"I say proudly

"I..Courtney Rayben Malfowy"She says I notice she is still learning to talk properly as am I

"Courtney, Rayben?"I ask as my little sister pouts

"You make fun?" it was a question

"Am not'I shout as father sighs

"Courtney Raven Malfoy is her name"Father says"You will play nice I need to talk to your mother and Severus"

"Ywes sir"I manage as my little sister looks as if she is about to cry

"Dada mad at mwe?"Courtney asks as I see her cry it is strange if I cry too much father gets livid

"No pet I just do not think you should be taunted by Draco."Father says as I frown

"I did not tease her"I say as father looks at me and mutters under his breath

"Lucius prehaps Cissy should remain in case Draco becomes...Jealous"Mr. Snape suggests

"I think it best they may fight Lucius"Mother says

"Stay than Cissy I will tell you what I must later"father says

"Draco come here"Mother says as I shake my head I look at my newly found little sister and take her hand.

"Play wif me"I say as she looks at me nervously"I do not bite"

"Otay" Courtney looks at mother. I see she is scared"She no like me"

"I do not know. wait she may "I say as I give her some blocks to play with she looks at me

"Draco... why dada mad?" Courtney asks I look at her

"Not sure." I say as we build a castle I see mother watch us

"My mama.. she tell me to be good"Courtney says she frowned adding"Unca Remy say 'petite you sweet no?' I get confussed by him"

"Who is Remy" Father says making usd and mother jump.

"Mama frwiend. He nice"Courtney looked down "Why dada?" Father looks red faced as he looks at mother

"Watch the little ones Cissy. Severus left I need to do something in town."Father ruffles my hair as he looks at Courtney again"Courtney be kind to mama Cissy"

"Whys" Courtney asks

"I need to see something my dear" father says as I give my sister a hug mother seems to let out a gasp.

FAather leaves as I look at Courtney I wonder why father was upset about her uncle .

"Draco, Courtney do you want a snack?"asksmother as she motions to Dobby to fetch food

"Yes pwease" Courtney says as I nod

"Dobby bring them cocoa and scones"Mother says

Courtney looks at me and contiues to play blocks with me soon we eat scones and drink cocoa

"I am back" Father says looking at me and Courtney"I learned that this is rather curious person I encounter one time before seem to desire to be the father to Courtney'He adds

"That is horrid Lucius Courtney is your child not some man named Remy." Mother looks at Courtney"Demand custody of courtney she is a rather innocent girl"

"I know but if I seperate Courtney from her mother" Father says as mother hugs him

"No one takes sister I like her mummy daddy"I say as Courtney I notice fell asleep

"We will see Draco" father says

Courtney pov

I sleep I feel as if i want to stay her yet.

_ 'Courtney y'all better be awke hun' Mama says_

_'I am mama' I say as Uncle Remy looks at me and mama_

_"Now Petite we all think you need to be careful you Papa is a important man" Remy says_

_"Why" I ask_

_"It just is my little Angel"mama says_

_"What if I wanna stay"I ask_

_"We will come to talk if it happens"Mama says_

I wake up to find myself alone or nearly alone in a strange room that has a toddler bed and toys. The creature Dobby smiles at me as I suck my thumb.

"Ms. Courtney do you want to eat anything or would you like Master and Misstress to see you?"Dobby says

"I want dada and Mama Cissy"I say as the elf pops out of my sight I notice that Draco is in another bed looking at me."Hi there"I say

'Mummy and Daddy wen to their room for tonight" Draco says"Dobby will suffer"

"Why?"I ask as Draco shrugs

"Not sure"Draco says as Dobby returns looking battered

"The master and misstress are occupied you Misstress" Dobby expalins

I look at Draco and notice he seems to not be able to sleep either

"I can not sleep"I say

"I know"Draco smiles as he comes to sit with me

"What we gonna do?"I asks

"I can tell you a story I guess"Draco begins to tell me a story and I listen as he explains what everything looks like. Soon he tells me how the lead in the story is on an adventure to save his love. I smile and try to fall asleep

"Draco, Courtney are you alright my dears?"Daddy says.

"Shh father she is trying to sleep" Draco says as I lean into him

"I see good night little ones"father says as he tucks us in.


	3. Hogwarts and making Friend and Foes

Hello everyone this is my story about the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Rouge. The girl is name Courtney Raven Malfoy she is to learn she is a witch and a mutant. Dr Strange is also appearing in my tale. It is called love like winter beacause the girl is a ice princess like her father is an ice prince and yes some of her powers are like Rouge's, Iceman's and Angel's. they will devolp in her third year at Hogwarts. I will have these X-men: Wolverine, Nightcrawler( who will start Xavier's at 11 lol, Beast, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Iceman, Gambit will be playing the step dad role,Storm, Cyclops, Angel ,Banshee Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch . Dr. Strange pops up too.

The Hogwarts letters

Draco pov

I look at my letter again as I write to my half sister she summers in America with her mother. Mother enters my room watching me as I write I look at her. Iswear she always found ways to bother me since she learned that I like my half sister. Mother picks up the last letter Courtney sent and reads it slowly.

"Mother, please leave that alone"I say as mother looks at me

"Draco, contary to what you believe I accepted Courtney, it is curious she talks of her new friend Kurt Wagner I wonder what he is like?" Mother says

"Well she says he earned a nickname from Logan, elf. I think he is short or something mother as Courtney sent no photographs yet mother."I say making sure the photo is tucked in my pocket the fact is Kurt is a rather curious bloke he is is the same hieght as Courtney and looks as if he is a skater type. He has black hair and blue eyes (image inducor Kurt)

"What is that in your pocket?Mother says as I show her

"So that is what the Kurt boy looks like I wonder does she fancy him"Mother says as I hear father walking into my room

"Who is Kurt and if you dare to say Courtney likes boys yet my dear I will need to lecture her"Father says as I roll my eyes

"Father, they are just best friends Courtney is teaching him English, Kurt is teaching Courtney, German" I explain as mother laughs

"I see that is noble of your sister. I wonder what she is doing right now?" Father says as he adds"Oh Draco did you get your Hogwarts letter?"

"Yes father I did get my letter I hope to get in Slytherin."I reply "So when do we fetch Courtney"

"As soon as her mother sends word son. I swear that since Anna Marie married that Cajun bloke Courtney seems to want to come home sooner it is a good thing she spend summers among the mutant students."Father says in a cold voice

"But father doesn't Courtney have a chance of being a mutant?'I ask as I notice father grow livid he stalks over to me and pulls me out of my desk chair.

"Do not assume I do not know that already if that happens I will deal with it my lad. I pray that she does not have mutant powers that will draw attention. The Dark Lord would exploit her"Father says

"Yes sir"I spit out as I see mother shake her head just as an owl appears

"Ah my owl Faust returns"father says as he takes a letter"It says that Courtney will dropped off by her by the X- jet "

"So mutants are coming?"I say as father nods his head

The sound off a Jet comes over the head of Malfoy manor I look at father and hope that Logan is not on board he scares me. I find most of the mutants are strange. I do like the one called Beast but he is all blue and looks like a gorilla.

"Daddy, Mummy Cissy, Drake I am back" Courtney skips into the room wearing a New York Yankees ball cap that she got from Dr. Stephen Strange she wore a hoody and hadher mother walking behind her as well as the Kurt boy.

"So dat is your father Mien Freind? Hallo I am Kurt Wagner" He says as he extends his hand toward father.

"Hello, Kurt"father says looking at the boy with mild annoyance

"This is my slightly older brother Draco, Draco this is my new best mate Kurt" Courtney says as she introduces the boy I smile.

"Hello, Kurt"I reply as mother looks at Kurt with a curious stare.

"So I vant to let you know dat Courtney or Corty as I call her is a uber wonderbar girl"Kurt says as he notice Courtney's Hogwarts letter"Vat is that"

"Oh that is a letter from the school I am to attend"Courtney expalins before talking rapidly in German the two laugh

"Ah that is great you vill have fun , ja" Kurt hugs Courtney"Write me or else I will make the face"

"Not the face I can not resist the face Kurt"Courtney smiles as she says"I promise to write."

"No y'all cut it out one would think you like each other"Anna Marie says

"Mom please, even if I did fancy Kurt like I would say that" Courtney rolls her eyes as she turns to Kurt"Do not let Logan get you if he does I will kick his arse"

"Oh Logan is scared of you mien friend?" Kurt asks as he looks at Courtney and feigns fear

" Well...I do have him nervous at times when I get livid" Courtney laughs"Besides, Mom tends to yell if Logan pisses me off"

"Courtney language"Father says

"Sorry daddy" Courtney says

Soon the mutants disappear my sister looks at me and puts her arm around me. I see her ploting look I know it well

"So where are our dear peers, Pansy Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent ,and Theodore Nott?" She asks as I smile

"I am not sure Court. I am sure we will run into them in Diagon Alley" I reply as we laugh

"Dobby bring my stuff to my room now"Courtney orders as father smiles

"Good you are not forgeting we have servants I see"Father smiles

"Naturally I loathe doing chores at Xavier's ruddy school. I do not mind some of the training the teach." Courtney seems to look at father"Oh let me guess my outfit?"

"Yes my dear, what are you wearing?" father asks as mother seems to giggle

"Well Dr. Strange took me to a ball game and my wizarding clothes were abit to problematic. Besides I liike them but I will put on proper clothes Daddy"Courtney give father a face that he usually can not resist.

"Ah very well loose the hat" Father says

I lead my sister to her room as I notice mother is giving father a look that means she wants to snog. i know Courtney gets unsettled by it like I do. Or I thought so I notice her giggling

" What are you laughing about"I ask as my sister jabs me

"Shush they are so loverly together."Courtney says.

We head to Courtneys room and look at her new clothes books games adn other things. Some are muggle things obviously I know father will want them gone.

Courtney pov

"I want you to know Draco no matter what we always will be close right big brother" I state softly

"Why do you ask such a thing are you alright?"Draco looks at me and pulls me into a hug

"Yes everything is allright" I say as Draco nods and slowly stops hugging me if father saw he would tear into Draco

"I swear father sometimes is strict with me. He is not with you"Draco says as I shrug slowly as I wonder the same thing

"Children come with us please"Mum says I call Draco's mother Mum my mother is Mom father asked me why I did that I told him I love both the same they raised me equally.

"Yes Mum" Draco and I say as we head down stairs

"We are taking the floo network into Diagon Alley my dears"Father says as Mum brushes my hair out

"Can we get ice cream mum and Daddy?"I ask as daddy takes my hand and holds it

"Yes my dear heart I want you to be happy" Daddy says

We head to the fire place Draco is first he smirks as he says"Diagon Alley"

Father is next"Diagon Alley" mum pushes me foward

"Diagon Alley" I say landing next to Draco and father who pull me out of Mum's way.

Mother appears smiling as she dusts herself off she takes my hand I hold Draco's and Father takes mum's.

"Cissy take Draco I will take Courtney" father says as he puts his hand on my shoulder

"Daddy why can't I go with Mum?" I ask as father sighs puling me close

"My angel you know that you are different than your average witch."Daddy starts as I look up at him

"You mean that I am a mutant" I whisper as daddy nods looking at me

"The truth is most pureblood familes would not understand you. I want you to write me if anything is different at all."Daddy explains to me

"So we could conceal it with an image in ducor like Hank or Kurt do when in communites with those that hate mutants" I say as father hugs me

"I think we can do that my dear but remember that you can not tell all your friends they are not like our family." Daddy sighs

"Do you hate that Iam a mutant waiting on my powers to devolp"I ask

"If you were Draco...Yes . However I knew that you were likely to be a mutant as your mother is one so I worry of your safety love" Daddy lifts my chin"You are my angel"

"Why is Draco treated differently"I ask sweetly

"He is to be the next head of the family one day he needs tough love. I know your mum and you treat Draco kindly but I love him in my way" Daddy loooks at me"I care trust me"

"Alright so can we geo wand shopping first?" I ask as father chuckles

"Naturally love" father says as I smile

We enter Olivanders I try several wands and get a 11 inch Holly with unicorn hair. I find out when we enter the robes shop Draco got a 10 inch hawthrone with unicorn hair.

Draco smiles saying"You just missed an intrsting looking boy he seemed to be confussed and was with the oaf Hagrid father told us about"

"Merlin, I have all the luck don't I ?" I retort as I am fitted for my school robes

"Well we are almost done mother got our books we need to get pets do you want an owl?" Draco asks

"Father said we can, I am tempted to get two pets just to irk the professors, I may have a cat and borrow yours if you don't mind" I say softly

"I think I can talk to the school about letting you have two pets my dear"Father says ruffling my hair.

"Daddy I do not want a cat I want my own Owl" I say

Draco gets an Eagle owl he names Abraxas after grandfather. I decide to get a Screech owl I name Icarus. We smile as father pays for them

"Oh Draco there is something I wish to teach you if you teach me to Broomstick ride"I say in a whisper

"Is it that skatey board rubbish?" Draco hisses as I pinch him"ow"

"Skateboarding ain't rubbisy you prat"I ruffle his slicked back hair as he rolls his eyes

"Father watches you know"Draco says

I see father approach as I pretend to be intrested in a book on quidditch.

One week later

Hogwarts Express

Pansy pov

I sit with the Malfoys, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent Bullstrode. I notice Courtney Malfoy is reading a book.

"Courtney why do you act like a nerd?"I ask as she puts down her book after marking her place sighing

"Pansy I read as I found gossip can be a petty thing unless I am intrested so talk"Corutney smiles the Malfoy smirk her brown hair with blonde streaks makes me think she is intresing.

"Did you like being in America this summer?"I ask as Courtney frowns her expression seems to be that of a pondering poet.

"My mother finally married that moron she dated since I was three. I swear he is a git" Courtney looks out the window

"I forgot you are Draco's half sister"Millicent says as I see Courtney give death daggers to her

"So I am accepted by my stepmother and I sort of like her a wee bit more than my birth mother" Courtney gets up and she clears her throat and sings

HIM - UNDER THE ROSE..From the Album Dark Light..  
Lyrics:  
I dream of the winter in my heart turning to spring  
While the ice give us way under my feet  
And so I drown with the sun

I've been been burning in water and drowning in flame  
To prove you wrong and scare you away  
I admit my defeat and want back home  
Your heart under the rose

I open my eyes with a sigh of relief  
As the warmth of summer sunlight dances around me  
That's you with dead leaves in your hands

I've been been burning in water and drowning in flame  
To prove you wrong and scare you away  
I admit my defeat and want back home  
Your heart under the rose

I've been been burning in water and drowning in flame  
To prove you wrong and scare you away  
I admit my defeat and want back home  
Your heart under the rose

Burning in water and drowning in flame  
To prove you wrong and scare you away  
I admit my defeat and want back home  
Your heart under the rose

Your heart under the rose  
Your heart under the rose

I notice that people gather and appuald Courtney as she arches a brow and looks at me with a devilish smile

"Pansy you will learn of something that Draco sort of knows follow me to change"Courtney says

"What was the song you sang" I ask as Courtney smiles

"Oh that was by a Finnish band called Him my friend Kurt introduced me to it, the song is under the rose. Father insisted I learn some sort of art. I choose to sing" Courtney giggles

"You sang good"I tell her as she frowns shaking her head no

"It is better if sung by Valo oh Merlin Villie Valo is liquid sex"Courtney covers her mouth.

"I wonder how Draco will react if he learns you like boys"I tease

"Pansy please do not tell Draco he thinks I think boys are gross. I do fancy my friend Kurt alot" Courtney smiles showing me a few wizarding pics of this Kurt.

"Wow he is stunning is he a pureblood?" I ask as Courtney smirks

"He is special let's just say."Courtney looks as if she is hiding a secert

Draco Pov

I found Potter and spoke to him he refused my friendship and is with the fool Weasley I decide to track down my sister Crabbe and Goyle are back in our car. I spot Pansy and see Courtney showing her some pictures she took this summer using wizarding ways to devolp them. I listen to the girls talking

"Courtney why not just tell Draco your felling it may be easier to talk to your father about it"Pansy says

Courtney mumbles"Draco wants me to not like boys"

"That is not true, I want you to be happy little sister"I say as I lead my sister back to our car.

"See Draco cares"Pansy says

"Alright "Courtney says as we enter the car and get snacks of the trolley of the snack witch I notice that my sister looks worried

"What is wrong Courtney" I ask

"I wish Kurt was here"Courtney says

"Well you can write him when we get to school"I tell her as she smiles

"Very well" Courtney smiles as she listens to her music father let her have all she wanted I notice Courteny looks happier.

Sorting Cermony

Courtney pov

I watch as several people are called the boat ride was tedious the oaf in the lead boat seemed to make us take forever I swear I want to be sorted eat and write Kurt.

"Malfoy, Courtney" McGonagall says as I step up and sit on the stool as the hat hits my head I close my eyes as if reflection

"Ah a Malfoy hmmm intresting you are not like others here..."The hat starts

"Quiet that is not of your bussiness"I retort

"Fine I see you are like most Malfoys full of pride. I see wisdom and grace also cunning and wit... hmmmm better off in SLYTHERIN" the hat says as I smirk heading to Slytherin table

"Malfoy, Draco"McGongall says

I watch as my brother saunters up the second the hat touches his head"SLYTHERIN"

Draco plop next to me.

"Daddy will love this"I say as Draco points to Harry Potter

"Do not trust him he is a fool" Draco says

"Potter, Harry"McGonagall finally calls

I wonder if he would be a Slytherin

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat says as Harry heads to Gryffindor I roll my eyes

"What if I somehow befriend him"I ask

"I would be amazed" Draco says dryly"Care to make a wager?"

"Sure 50 Galleons if Potter befriends me if he does not I owe you"I reply

"Done good luck" Draco says

After the speech and feast begins I head to Gryffindor table and smile my sweetheart smile as I notice the Weasley lot and try to not get annoyed I see Longbottom and rooll my eyes.

"What do you want Slytherin"a Weasley says as I look at him and tilt my head

"I just wanted to welcome Harry Potter to the school I guess no one wants to be friends"I say in a gentle tone

"Ronald do not be rude" a girl says

"Hermione all Slytherins are evil"Ron says

"What the deuce that is like saying Gryffindors cheat" I retort as the boy is dumb struck I turn on my heal to walk away

"Wait, Ron does not know what he is talking about are you really related to Draco Malfoy?"Harry Potter asks

"Yes he is my older half brother" I say as I give an innocent look"I do not like people talking of my brother"

"Sorry he is just cruel" Harry says I count to ten

"I see I am going to return to my table I do not get how you are famous" I say

" I win"Draco says as I pay up

"He is a selfish git" I say we head to Slytherin dorms I see Pansy Parkisnson look toward Potter

"Were you going to slap him?"pansy asks

"Yep but I think I would of gotten into a fight that is beneath us Malfoy's"I say

We stay up abit longer and than prepare for our big day.

"Night guys"I say

"Sleep well little sister if you get scared let me know"Draco says


	4. Party invite

Hello everyone this is my story about the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Rouge. The girl is name Courtney Raven Malfoy she is to learn she is a witch and a mutant. Dr. Strange is also appearing in my tale as a teacher of Archane arts. It is called love like winter beacause the girl is a ice princess like her father is an ice prince and yes some of her powers are like Rouge's, Iceman's and Angel's. Draco will also have powers of the telekenetic type. Their powers will devolp in her third year at Hogwarts. I will have these X-men: Wolverine, Nightcrawler( who will start Xavier's at 11 lol, Beast, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Iceman, Gambit will be playing the step dad role,Storm, Cyclops, Angel ,Banshee Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch . . Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch are going to appear this chapter, Draco will like Wanda(Scarlett Witch, and Courtney will like Pietro. In the third year they will like Kurt and Kitty. Also soon a third Malfoy kid will come. Also Remy and Rouge will have a rugrat (Courtney will disown Rougue after that)

I watch as the Malfoy boy talks to his croonies I swear he acts like his is superior to everyone. I loosen my tie as Wanda walks with the popular girls. I see a pug faced girl a ox like girl a and the other Malfoy sibling who seems to be preoccupied with photos and a book. I notice her friends seem annoyed that Courtney talks to Wanda.

"Courtney are you listening"pug face says as she gestured to Wanda with a smugness I saw in many Slytherins.

"Pansy what are you blattering about? I see Ms. Maximoff and find she is a curious new ally if you dare to taunt her or her brother Pietro you will feel my darkest wrath."Courtney said in a cool even tone that sent a chill up my spine. Father said to watch the Malfoys as one or both were potential mutants. The boy walks over to me with a look of resepct in his eyes.

"Maximoff, your sister seems to amuse my beloved sister Courtney. I am Draco Malfoy by the way"Draco says extending his hand as I take it I smirk back

"Hello, Draco I am Pietro. I wondered if Wanda would open up she tends to be a loner."I explain as I note Wanda laughs at a joke that the others

"Pietro is it hmmmm I saw you on the train so that is your sister" Draco gestures toward Wanda in a lazy manner

"That is Wanda, rumor has it your sister goes to America during the summer, I grew up in America"I say as Draco seems to be offended

"We do not speak of that part of Courtney's life...she prefers to not dwell on her birth mother" Draco explains as his eyes narrow"Why you going to rat her out"

"No, not I let's say Wanda and I can relate in a way...other gifts beside magic" I mutter as I realize father qwanted us to get along with the Malfoy siblings as Xavier at least had the girl he did not notice the boy

"Can someone who does not have parents that are you know have powers?"Draco asks softly as his friends stalk off to eat.

"I seen a few that have no gifts in thier family much like the Muggle borns of this world"I explain as Draco smiles and looks toward our sisters

"You think that our parents should meet I can write an owl to my parents."Draco looks at Courtney who is now fighting with the girl Pansy

"What are they doing"I ask as Draco turns and rolls his eyes

"Pansy, Blasie Zabini is not cuter than Pietro"Courtney says covering her mouth as Draco and I look at the girls they grow quiet.

"Did your sister say that she likes me"I ask as Draco nods"She is cute."I supply as Draco gives me a confused look.

"If she did than this Kurt bloke she fancies will be sore to learn it mate. I wonder what Father will think"Draco mutters

"My father would likely be amused, I am off to write him write your parents"I say as Draco nods

Draco pov

Crabbe and Goyle return after Pietro waltzes over to the girls he whispers to his sister and than smirks playfully at Courtney who orders Pansy and Millicent to come with her to sit by me and the boys. Crabbe looks at Millicent with a dopey smirk, Goyle nods to the girls and stares too long at Courtney. I slap him and he stops.

"Little sister you fancy how many boys?"I taunt as Courtney glares with a look I have only seen her mother give father.

"Three and if you tell Daddy I will tell him you like Wanda and Pansy" Courtney says in a stern tone. I stare at Courtney

"I will tell father go ahead I am sure you will be in deeper trouble as I am heir to the empire"I say knowing fully that father sees me as his heir but adores Courtney. Mother dotes more on me however. I know when aunt Bella heard of Courtney's birth she was livid until she learned that the girl laothed her own mother and loved mother.

"You are a git big brother."Courtney says looking away I decide to walk with my mionons, Courtney's mionons and the Maximoff twins. One thing mother and father told us outside Slytherin tell them we are twins. All of Slythrin knew this and kept our dark secert, most new Courtney was a Halfblood still they respected her as a pureblood."Follow me"

"Right, come on minions"Courtney says as I laugh I see the Maximoff twins and gesture for them to join us. Pietro shurgs as Wanda seems to gesture to follow."Hello guys"

"Courtney, Draco...is that right?"asks Wanda as I nod.

We head to the owlery as we do to find my eagle owl, Courtney has a cat father decide one owl is fiar to share. I notice Wanda has an owl Pietro grins I wonder what he has for a pet.

"Pietro has a kitten he babies it, he has a female, Courtney told me hers is a male"Wanda said as if reading my mind Pietro glares.

"Mischa is worth pampering"Peitro scoffs"Courtney what is your kittens name?"

"Kai"My sister mutters as Pietro arches a brow

"Courtney are you okay"Wanda asks as she looks at my sister.

"Huh? oh yes I was thinking about...POTTER" Courtney points and I see Potter looking at me.

"Malfoy what are you lot doing"Potter growls as Weasley and Longbottom stand besdie him with the flithy mudblood.

"None of your concern Potty"Courtney says as Poter looks puzzled

"I wasn't talking to you, I have no problem with you Courtney, I meant him"Potter points to me"who are these two more of your grunts?"

"Wanda and Pietro are my and Courtney's peers. My twin is not your friend"I say as Potter glares

"I wonder why it is your twin calls you a git behind your back"Potter says

"I call her a brat and a spoiled princess we taunt each other, Wanda and Peitro do you not taunt each other"I say

"Oh Yeah, I complain about how loud Wanda snore"Pietro exclaims as Wanda rolls her eyes

"You snore Pietro, I sleep walk"Wanda says as she puts an arm around her brother

"Potter go away and play with your littel fanclub you do one thing and are famous oh joy"I say as Potter sputters

We head to the owlery and send our letters. I smile as we head to Slytherin common room.

Genova

Magneto pov

I recive an owl post from my children and smile it seems they not only fit in among the creme de creme of wizarding world they managed to befriend to very children I sought to win over to my cause. I leanr the Malfoys are bluebloods as they come. The girl Courtney dislikes her birthmother and tolerates Xavier's lot there is one person if any that she like at the school a boy name Kurt Wagner. The boy Draco is pompus and possesive of those in his family he also seems to have taken a shine to my daughter.

"Eric do you think it wise to befriend these wizards... I mean 11 years ago they tried to recurit us to thier cause"Mystique states as I look at her

"I think my children are doing the mission I gave them perfectly, I notice your child is on Xavier's side. Kurt is your son Raven. I wouldally myself with the dark lord." I declare

"I lost him so long ago I would not know what to do if he talks to me"Mystique says"Also do not call me Raven."

"Fine, do not lecture me on what to do"I state as I look atthe letter and see we are invited to join the Malfoys for a feast.

"Hmm, Raven I want you to take a sutiable form we are to sup with the Malfoys"I state as Mystique saunters over palcing her arms around me.

"Ah Erik, this is curious."Mystique replies.

"Indeed, I know my children like the chance to intreact with others thier age."I smile saying this"Prehaps we can find your boy"

"We know where he is but I do not think he will join us."Mystique sighs

Malfoy Manor

Lucius pov

_Dear Father,_

_I wanted you to know we are going to invite friends over._

_They are the Maximoffs their father is a man named Erik Leshnerr._

_Please forgive us for being rash it was my idea not Draco's._

_Love,_

_Courtney & Draco_

I show Narcissa the letter she nods kissing my cheek as she sits to read a novel or compose a letter to Bellatrix. I wtire my reponse and smile as Cissy looks up and gives a smile I arch a brow as I realize the last time I saw that look, Dracowas soon part of our lives.

"Lucius I have news"Cissy says as I puase in my reply to the children.

"You are pregnant?"I inquire as Cissy nods looking in Courtney's room

"You do not think she will be jealous"Cissy asks as I narrow my eyes

"Cissy I know if we see to it we can make it so you are the blood mother of Courtney, she adores you"I say

"I know but Draco was jealous at first when he met little Court" Cissy says calling out our daughters nickname

"Ah, but as I recall he was also that way even now the twins, if you consider them that quarell"I retort

"I see you should let the children know my love..of the new baby and...the cermony we are planinng"Cissy holds me close

"Alright my love, but this Erik may question our ways"I point out

"So be it mote, I want my little princess totruely be my little girl"Cissy says

"Spot on"I say as I bring my wife close to me"I am forgiven for one minor mistake?"

"If you did not make said mistake our daughter would not exist"Cissy cousnters.


	5. Elf is heading to Hogwarts

Hello everyone this is my story about the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Rouge. The girl is name Courtney Raven Malfoy she is to learn she is a witch and a mutant. Dr. Strange is also appearing in my tale as a teacher of Archane arts. It is called love like winter beacause the girl is a ice princess like her father is an ice prince and yes some of her powers are like Rouge's, Iceman's and Angel's. Draco will also have powers of the telekenetic type. Their powers will devolp in her third year at Hogwarts. I will have these X-men: Wolverine, Nightcrawler( who will start Xavier's at 11 lol, Beast, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Iceman, Gambit will be playing the step dad role,Storm, Cyclops, Angel ,Banshee Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch . . Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch are going to appear this chapter, Draco will like Wanda(Scarlett Witch), and Courtney will like Pietro. In the third year they will like Kurt and Kitty. Also soon a third Malfoy kid will come. Also Remy and Rouge will have a rugrat (Courtney will disown Rogue after that)

Xavier's School For the Gifted

Kurt pov

I read the letter again and grow irrated when a few of the older members of the household pester me if anything was sent for them. I note that their are 4 other letters one to Storm, one to Logan on to the Professor and a forth to Rouge. I hand them out and wonder what Court is up to I open the letter and seea wizarding picture of Courtney in her School Uniform with her brother Draco. I notice they both smirk arm in arm.

_Dear Elf or Kurt,_

_What's up from Hogwarts? I am having a blast I made some cool peers a few of my friends thought you were cute._

_"I hope that Remy is killed in the danger room damned Cajun is a meance. I missy you auntie Onoroe and Uncle Logan._

_I hope the Professor is looking after you I hope that more kids our age come I doubt he is right about me bieng a mutant._

_I want to be a witch like my brother is a wizard. Draco told me If I was a mutant he still would love me as his baby sister._

_I asked him what if he was one too. Draco paused and said ' we than would have a jolly time expalining to father that'_

_Father works hard he seems to find ways to spoil Draco and I. Also I met Harry Potter let's just say he is defintely scum._

_I hope that if I am a mutant the headmaster minds his bussiness .I heard some Wizarding families are anti mutant._

_I know there are the muggle borns or those born in a non wizarding house, the norms as we mutant type call em._

_Hm what else is there elf? Oh yeah Dobby the house elf was baffled when I called you elf when telling a story to my mum Cissy._

_I forget that house elves do not get the muggle fairy stories. One day I will bring wizarding fables...if father allows it._

_I am inviting you to meet a cool family I encountered at school Daddy loves you, he said'That Wagner boy seems to be utterly princely'_

_I know Draco thinks you just want me and Mum Cissy thinks you are fun. I miss you Demon face. I __Love you Kurt._

_your Evil Angel_

_Courty Malfoy_

_P.s. Bring Logan if you wish Father instists on a guardian._

I write a reply and find Courtney's owl stays I adjust my mobile inhibitor and pack a few outfits. I see Logan watching me he holds his letter and looks at me with a grin. I smile at him as I sense we will see Courty together. I walk over to Logan look in his baby blue eyes and I smile.

"Elf, Courty seems to want me to go with you to ol'e Malfoy Manor to see that Lucius is civil to you or someother bullshit. I will do it I think she is pissed the Cajun and Rouge are married and she is annoyed that they are having a kid, Rouge sent her word earlier today. Storm is going to make up a care package. She has to deal with the Morlocks"Logan explains

"I see what does the professor think?"I ask as Logan rakes his hair

"He thinks Rogue ought to see Courty. I think you like Courty alot I see you blush at her letters and talk madly to anyone who will listen. I think the kid is jealous she is not the baby anymore."Logan explains"Courty wants us only as she trusts us."

"I see are you ready to seeLucius, Cissy and Draco as well" I ask

"Erm I suppose I do not like Draco or Cissy they are snobs, strangely Lucius is civil to me."Logan shurgs as if it meant nothing to him.

"I am ready I am wearing a suit."I say as Logan unzips his coat to revel a dress shirt and tie.

"I dressed nice enough I do not like kotowing to Malfoy." Logan says softly

"I understand I get nervous around Lucius"I explain.

We arrive at the manor via a portkey a house elf leads us to the sitting room of the manor Lucius and his wife Narcissa are sitting talking. I notice soon after Draco and Courtney are talking to a boy and girl our age. I watch as Logan greets the Malfoys. Lucius smiles and gestures to his left to a man and woman next to him.

"Logan, may I present Erik Leshner and Raven Darkholme, friends Logan Howlett the guardian of Mr. Wagner"Lucius says as I see that the man is Magneto the man that tried to recurit me earlier.

"Erik, Raven"Logan says as I feel arms wrap around me.

"Elf, you made it!" Courtney says as she jumps on my back"Piggy back ride time."

"Ack, Courty you startled me.. fine I will allow it"I say in my best English. I carry Courty around

"So it is true one of Xavier's students likes Courtney as a peer."A boy with silver hair says glaring

"Pietro, I doubt that my sister likes Kurt that way I mean... she likes a few blokes"Draco Malfoy says

"Does she now?" A dark haired girl says

"Well yes, Wanda " Courtney says jumping off my back."I like 3 boys, I am too young to have a boyfriend though"

"I see so you like my brother, Kurt and who else?"Wanda asks as I also wonder who the other boy is.

"Blaise Zabini, he is dreamy"Courtney says as I notice Draco is chuckling

"What do you know about it Draco?"Pietro and I say at the same time.

"Well Zabini does like a few girls, and I threatened to beat him to a pulp if he touched Courtney. He has a way with women already"Draco explains

"Ah so you defend your sister's honor than boy?"Mr. Leshener says looking in on us.

"I have to father is not with us at Hogwarts and mum would be furioous if Courty dated this young."Draco explains

"I do not know if Rogue would like Narcissa deciding what is good for Courtney"Logan says in a even tone

"Well I find Courtney is like my own child, Logan I will not let some of the yong brutes in Hogwarts sully her reputation. I am sure some Purebloods and halfbloods are wotrthy of Courtney but, I find Kurt is a distraction for Courtney"Narcissa says as I arch a brow

"I am not just a distraction Mrs. Malfoy, Courtney is a dear freind"I explain as I notice Ms. Darkholme watches me closely.

"Actually I do sort of fancy Kurt and Pierto both I just did not say so until now"Courtney says looking at both Pietro and I

"How do you like that spaz?"Pietro says as I give him a dirty look

"She does like me chics like the sensitve nice guy"I explain as I gesture to show myself off.

"Well I bet she prefers me, Wagner"Pietro says

"Boys please this is not the time or place."Lucius Malfoy says glaring at both of us"My daughter care for both of you as peers only she will do wise to not do otherwise."

"I guess you are correct sir"I state softly as Logan noticed the tension

"Lucius the boys are bound to fight I notice things like that"Logan says

"I think my son and the Wagner boy should duel to proove who is worthy of young Courtney's love"Mr. Leshner says

"No, I am not a bauble to be fought for. My father is right I just like boys as friends I can not help it if boys like me more than a friend now can I"Courtney explains as she looked rather angry with us.

"She defintely takes after you Lucius."Mrs. Malfoy mutters as Mr. Malfoy draws a glass of brandy to him sips it and nods.

"I know, she also has many of her mothers endearing traits my love. Courtney you invited the boys you must allow the duel it shall be rapiers not to the death 3 bouts first one to win 2 bouts wins."Lucius says as Mr. Leshner smiles

"Agreed, now Logan does the boy Kurt know how to fence?"Mr. Leshner says

"He does, one of my best students" Logan says winking at me

"Dad, you know that..."Pietro begins.

"Pietro, you are modest now duel son"Erik says sternly.

So we are given raipers by a houseelf name Gorley. I admire the blade and prepare to duel. I note Pietro is not familar with a blade he awkwardly walks a few paces. Lucius smiles and counts off as he tells the rules. I smile toward Logan and Courtney. I notice Draco and Wanda exchange a look as we are told to begin.

"Come at me shorty"Pietro says as I make the first move soon Pietro counters we go blow by blow parry thurst and so forth. I counter some rathe horrid blows that are weak at best. the first round goes to Pietro curiously enough. the next round I use gymnastics to dodge blows and get a few licks in soon it is over I win 2 rounds Pietro is grumbling.

"I see you are a descent duelist boy"Lucius states"To bad you are just a mutant."

"What does that have to do with anything bub?"Logan asks as Lucius gives an annoyed look

"I am aware that Courtney may be a mutant. I admire mutants but, my daughter needs a mate that is at least Half wizard."Lucius says

"What?"I declare as I notice the boy Draco looks abit shocked.

"Father, you are going to marry me off like I am not able to find love?"Courtney asks

"I am sure you will find love with a pureblood or halfblood, if Wagenr were also a wizard prehaps"Lucius trails off"I suppose you will drag in the fact your mother is just a mutant now"

"I.. erm"Courtney looks off.

"Sir it is abit strange you had a daughter with a mutant. Now you decide a mutant is not worthy of said child unless the person is part wizard"I explain

"Boy, you dare question my concenrs and love of my daughter. I assure you I love all my children equally"Lucius growls

"Lucius let me deal with young Wagner. I have a question ofr him"Ms. Darkholme says

"Fine, I want peace in my home"Lucius says

"I will go home than if I am not welcome"I say looking toward Courtney I see she is being held back by her stepmother.

"After talking to Darkholme, Elf"Logan says looking at me as if I am in trouble

"Fine"I say as I sit by Ms. Darkholme she looks at me in a strange way

"Kurt do you recall your family?" she asks as I narrow my eyes

"I vaguely remember my birth mother I know nothing of my father. My foster family was rather kindly to me thank you very much."I say

"What was she like Kurt?"Ms. Darkholme asks

"Young prehaps scared I do not know what she really looked like. I know she did not hate me but had to give me up for a reason unknown to me"I explain

"Kurt you may be more than you seem, and Mr. Malfoy may be wrong about you" says

"Sure what are you on about? You are my long lost mother and I am part wizard just had my Hogwarts letter wayliad?"I say

"Yes, see I got your letter as the school did not know we were seprated"Ms. Darkholme says

"So, I am missing term of my new school?"I ask

"I am sorry but Xavier got you Kurt"Ms. Darkholme says handing me a letter addressed to a Kurt Darkholme

"I see"I say as I look at the letter Logan looks annoyed

"So the elf is a wizard on top of a mutant?"Logan says blinking

"Yes, and I do not mind leading him around Diagaon alley to get to know him as he is my son. I am sure Lucius you will be civil now?"Ms. Darkholme say

"Why I suppose I will summon my friend Severus to bring the sorting hat. I know we need to get the lad sorted."Lucius stares at me with a sincere smile

Soon a greasy haired man appears with a beat up old hat he looks at Logan and arches a brow. Logan stares at the man as I sit on a chair.

"So this is the Mutant lad? Hello I am Severus Snape I will be one of your professors."Snape says

"Hello"I mutter as my mothertakes my hand

"Kurt do not worry you will do fine."Ms. Darkholme, I mean mother says.

"Ah, Raven it has been a while. You were one of the few I trusted. I recal you got Slytherin many points"Snape says

"Severus, I am surpised you recall me, Lucius surely forgot me"Mother says

"No Raven, I just wanted to allow you to be yourself."Lucius says

"Well let's sort the boy than, Kurt sit still it will be a moment"Snape says

I feel a hat bieng placed upon my head and sigh it speaks to me and sings softly.

'Kurt you are a brave and nobel boy you could be a Gyrffindor..'the hat starts

"I want to be with Courtney"I whisper

'She wanted to join her brother she could of been a Gryffindor you know?' The hat says

"So, I do not desire to part ways with Courtney"I growl softly

' I will place you where you belong better in...Slytherin"The hat shout

"Thank you"I whisper

"Welcome to Slytherin, Kurt"Draco says as he notices Logan is confused

"The boy shall remain, he is a Hogwarts stundent Mr. Howlett tell your professor the news"Lucius says

"Fine! Kurt you will be sent things soon I swear you better play it safe"Logan says

"I will Logan"I say softly as I notice Pietro glares at me

"Kurt, I am sure Draco an pietro will show you the boys dorms."Courtney says as I notice Wanda is staring at me

"You are handsome Wagner"Wanda says as I nod

"Thank you"I say blushing


	6. Hermione learns news

Hello everyone this is my story about the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Rouge. The girl is name Courtney Raven Malfoy she is to learn she is a witch and a mutant. Dr. Strange is also appearing in my tale as a teacher of Archane arts. It is called love like winter beacause the girl is a ice princess like her father is an ice prince and yes some of her powers are like Rouge's, Iceman's and Angel's. Draco will also have powers of the telekenetic type. Their powers will devolp in her third year at Hogwarts. I will have these X-men: Wolverine, Nightcrawler( who will start Xavier's at 11 lol, Beast, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Iceman, Gambit will be playing the step dad role,Storm, Cyclops, Angel ,Banshee Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch . . Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch are going to appear this chapter, Draco will like Wanda(Scarlett Witch), and Courtney will like Pietro. In the third year they will like Kurt and Kitty. Also soon a third Malfoy kid will come. Also Remy and Rouge will have a rugrat (Courtney will disown Rogue after that)

Harry pov

I sit at Gryffindor table with the Weasley siblings, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. I watch the newest Slytherin walk in he is tall elgant and close to Courtney Malfoy I swear I never got how she was a Malfoy she seemed to be complicated. I heard she was civil to all my friends and had peers in Ravenclaw.

"Neville what do you know of Courtney?"I ask as I knew Neville had been to a camp with the Malfoys

"Courtney is the bastard child of Lucius Malfoy everyone knows that Harry."Percy Weasley says looking at me as if it was common knowledge.

"Who are her godparents?" I ask curiously as Courtney and the Slytherin boy lock hands walking close to me

"She has four, A man name James Logan Howlett, a woman named Ororoe Munroe, Narcissa Malfoy and Professor Snape." a voice says as I look to see it was Courtney.

"I did not know you were here I am sorry Courtney"I whisper as I see the boy glare

"Vhy do you all gossip of others I swear this school is a pite of vice. Join me Courty you said Professor Snape vished to see me?"The boy said in a German accent

"Kurt a moment my dear freind."Courtney strokes his cheek it was an endearing way Hermione looks at him smiling

"Very vell, Hullo all I am Kurt Wanger, best friend of Courtney Malfoy, peer to Draco Malfoy. I met her at another school"Kurt says

"Really where is that?"Hermione asks as Kurt gave a look

"I do not revel such, I swore not to tell, only to say her birth mother is a teacher there."Kurt said

"Kurt I do not wish to speak of _her_! Narcissa is more mother to me than _her_."Courtney explains.

"Vat do you have against Rogue she loves you"Kurt says looking at Courtney who glares

"You dare speak of her to me? She is with the greasy Cajun. She is just beneath me"Courtney says storming off leaving Kurt I see Draco, Pnsy and the Maxmioff twins follow

"Why does Courtney dislike her birthmum?" Ron asks

"Well she was taken from her father as a baby, the way I hear Lucius got custody of her but Rogue decided to wait 3 yrs so that Courtney could get to know her other family."Kurt says looking off

"Kurt, Join us"Draco Malfoy orders as Kurt mutters in German

"Later than"Kurt says as he looks at me"Prehaps you will leanr to trust Courty and Draco"

"I doubt Draco will be my mate"I say as Kurt quirks a brow

"You like fellows?"Kurt says as others chuckle

"No I meant friend we say mate for a friend here Kurt"I explain as Hermione stares at him

"He is gorgeous"Hermione says as Ron arches a brow

"He is a Slytherin, so is Courtney, plus Courtney is a Malfoy"Ron says

"Well we learned one thing she hates her mother"I point out as I decide to try to find more information on Courtney.

Hermione Pov

I grab a few articles that made me think of the boy Kurt and his comments of an American school. I also decide to tell Harry I believed CXourtney was a Mutant as were the Maximoffs and Kurt. Ron and Harry play wizard chess

"I found out something on Courtney Malfoy"I say as the two give a look

"Well what is it?"Ron asks

"Is she apureblood or not?"Harry asks

"A halfblood, her mother is a mutant..."I say as both exchange a look

"What is a mutant?"Ron and Harry ask.

"A person with the x gene that has potential super powers many are unique the powers start in puberty"I explain as I notice the twins

"Ron, the minstry is considering allowing Mutants into our realm as they aresimualr to wizarding families"Fred says

"Why, what good is that?" Ron asks

"I think I know it means Voldemort may recurit those mutants that are dark the ones that are light will join us."Harry adds"Kurt seems nice"

"I know Courtney is sensitve it is like she is hiding something"I say"I am going to see if I can get her to trust me"

"Why would she all malfoys hate Muggleborns"George says as Fred nods

"I will tell you my progress later I know that."I say

"Where you heading Mione?"Harry asks

"Away?"I say and with that I head off tracking down Courtney Malfoy who is in the libarary reading along with Kurt and Draco the Maximoff twins are gone.

"What do you mean why now? He is likely just visiting worry not Courtney!Dr. Strange is likely checking on you on behalf of Xavier and your mum, do not give me that look"Draco says sternly his robes billow as I see him looking at his croonies Goyle and Crabbe

"You are lucky to know him. Dr. Strange is the Sorceror Supreme"Kurt points out seriously as i realizr they mean the Aemrican wizard Strange a powerful muggle born wizard.

"Stephen is always straight honest with me and cryptic at times. Oi a spy?"Courtney leaps next to me"Hi little spy"

"Hello"I manage as Courtney cocks her head and motions for me to join her

"Come now before I change my mind Draco humors me as his baby sister."Courtney says

"You and Wagner are mutants"I manage as Kurt swore in German

"Shush, careful many do not like mutants, muggle borns are accepted over us"Courtney narrows her eyes

"What are your powers?"I ask as Kurt fumbles with a wach I notice he is never with out it

"None of your bussiness"Kurt says as Courtney glares

"I do not have any present, my x gene is dormant and I pray it will stay so"Courtney says as if she loathed the idea

"Why don't you want to be a mutant?"I ask as Draco slams his hand

"My sister is my father's favorite child if she is altered she fears he will reject her."Draco bluntly says

"Oh, I do not know why not talk to your mother Courtney?"I ask

"Never, I deal with her on my own terms"Courtney says

"Is it because she kept you from you and that she tried to keep you from your father"I ask

"Shut up Mudblood leave us"Draco says griping Courtney close as she sobs

"Draco, let me address the girl"Courtney says

"Hermione I will tell you what I choose let me be I will address what I am another day"Courtney walks off with Draco

"Hermione worry not they are like this as thier father loathes muggles, he is cruel to plain mutants also"Kurt walks off

I tell return to my friends with this new information and I also can not believe a famous wizard like Dr. Strange will come to Hogwarts.

Dr. Strange pov

I sit with Severus Snape in a carriage I know that my former student Courtney Malfoy is a student of his. I also am honored to be hired on to teach American Magic at Hogwarts.

"Stephen, I am told you are a mentor of young Courtney Malfoy"Severus says in a dark tone

"I am I suppose that, I admit she had always the gift it needed littel guidance I just taught her to use it"I say as I see the Castle and gasp it is beautiful. I recall Charles's request. He asked me to try to have Courtney accept she was a mutant and that at least one trait could not reamin hidden from her family.

"I know of her one unique triat that she dare not tell Lucius of"Severus says smirking"She tells few and she told me she devolped wings 2weeks ago"

"Yes it is a shame her mother is ready to help her"I say as I recall the way the Students of Xavier's school talked about it. Soon we are at our destination

"Come Stephen I wil show you to the staff room Albus wishes to introduce you"Severus informs me


	7. I am a Mutant

Hello everyone this is my story about the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Rouge. The girl is name Courtney Raven Malfoy she is to learn she is a witch and a mutant. Dr. Strange is also appearing in my tale as a teacher of Archane arts. It is called love like winter beacause the girl is a ice princess like her father is an ice prince and yes some of her powers are like Rouge's, Iceman's and Angel's. Draco will also have powers of the telekenetic type. Their powers will devolp in her third year at Hogwarts. I will have these X-men: Wolverine, Nightcrawler( who will start Xavier's at 11 lol, Beast, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Iceman, Gambit will be playing the step dad role,Storm, Cyclops, Angel ,Banshee Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch . . Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch are going to appear this chapter, Draco will like Wanda(Scarlett Witch), and Courtney will like Pietro. In the third year they will like Kurt and Kitty. Also soon a third Malfoy kid will come. Also Remy and Rouge will have a rugrat (Courtney will disown Rogue after that)

Dr. Strange pov

I sit with Severus Snape in a carriage I know that my former student Courtney Malfoy is a student of his. I also am honored to be hired on to teach American Magic at Hogwarts.

"Stephen, I am told you are a mentor of young Courtney Malfoy"Severus says in a dark tone

"I am I suppose that, I admit she had always the gift it needed little guidance I just taught her to use of some talents"I say as I see Hogwarts Castle and gasp it is beautiful. I recall Charles's request. He asked me to try to have Courtney accept she was a mutant and that at least one trait could not remain hidden from her family and friends.

"I know of her one unique triat that she dare not tell Lucius of"Severus says smirking"She tells few and she told me she devolped wings 2weeks ago"

"Yes it is a shame her mother is ready to help her"I say as I recall the way the Students of Xavier's school talked about it. Soon we are at our destination

"Come Stephen I will show you to the staff room Albus wishes to introduce you"Severus informs me

"Right Severus, I really need to talk to Courtney and young Wagner."I explain as Severus looks at me with a look of utter annoyance

"Stephen they can wait, Albus has to see the Minister of Magic"Severus says looking at me as I tent my gloved hands

"Fine but I assure you though you are one of Courtney's godparents but you do not understand when she needs advice form a mentor she trusts."I explain

"Is this because you took her to see sights in the city and teach her of old Mystical and occult arts Stephen"Severus says as he pauses shaking his head.

"Severus it is a gesture of kindness. I figured Courtney could enjoy some local culture."I say I notice that Courtney and a few others are walking this way.

"Stephen, Hello"Courtney says as I see a blonde boy stand next to her"This is my brother Draco"

"Dr. Strange a pleasure father says you are one of they few muggle borns he tolerates"Draco says as he rakes his hair

"Nice to meet you Draco, Courtney told me you are protective of her"I say looking at everyone.

"Really I think my sister would speak kindly of me to others as I do the same for her"Draco says looking at Courtney who is talking to Kurt Wagner while Severus is talking to an older man.

"Courtney talks at length of you Draco she has only complained you baby her at times"I eplain as Draco tilts his head

"I only do that as she need to be watched"Draco explains as Severus Snape clears his throat.

"Yes Severus I was trying to talk to Draco"I say as Severus glares

"The Malfoys can wait"Severus says as I notice a third youth who smiles at Courtney as she looks at her brother whispering.

"Alright than"I say humoring Severus as I raking my hair.

"Strange may I present Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster Dr. Stephen Strange"Severus says

"Hello Stephen welcome to Hogwarts I have heard much about you. I am honored the Sorcerer supreme would grace us with his presence"Albus says as I nod noticing Courtney is listening to music a bad sign it ment she was stressed.

"Ah yes If you do not mind I am here to check on a few others before teaching"I say

"I understand is it Ms. Malfoy and young Wagner?" Professor Dumbledore says

"Yes and Draco I need to address a few concerns with them"I explain as I adjust my cloak.

Harry Pov

I notice the strange new professor is talking to Courtney Malfoy, Kurt Wagner and Draco Malfoy. He jokes with Courtney about something as Draco seems to talk about something that makes the man arch a brow. I walk closer to hear the conversation.

"Courtney you know when Charles is worried it is best to be honest and talk to others. I mean your father will not reject you Draco has not, nor has Kurt"The man says as I notice Snape lurking close by I swear softly just as I notice Ron, Neville and Hermione.

"Dr. Strange, you do not get it, Father will go mental if I tell him of my little bit of news. Kurt gets it as we are best mates and we like each other. Fathr admires Kurt but it is no secerty he wants me to be with Blaze Zabini or Marcus Flint." Courtney said looking in my direction.

"Harry what is going on?"Ron whispers as Hermione and Neville nod

"I think something is up with Courtney the new Professor is talking to her"I say as I notice that Courtney is annoyed

"Courtney he has to know my dear, your mother told him the chance was likely you would inherit her traits"Dr. Strange says

"Shut up about that loathsome bieng. I adore my step mum she was there, my mother stole me Stephen"Courtney tturns looking at Dr. Strange"Remember, I like her friends and Charles but I will never return to her I found out she and the Cajun are starting thier own joyous family. I am damn pleased"

"Wait Rogue and Gambit are to have a child? Charles failed to mention this"Dr. Strange said as Draco rolled his eyes Kurt seemed to nervously laugh.

"Well it is true they told us before we returned to Malfoy Manor after I fetched my things for school"Kurt says"I spent hours calming Courty, so did Draco"

"Father promised Courtney could stop visits, America has turned bitter for my sister in many ways, she loves Logan, Hank, Charles. and Ororoe but the rest of the team hurt her"Draco explains

"I see that is more the point why you ought to tell your family and those you respect"Stephen Strange says as Courtney pulls on head phones

"Fine, Severus , I mean Professor Snape can you contact my dad and mum, not my bloody birth mum you know what I mean" Courtney says

"I do, Oh Potter it is rude to spy your friends may want to appologize to Ms. Malfoy"Snape says

"Erm I am sorry Sir, Courtney" I say as Snape grunts in annoyance I see that Dr. Strange arches a brow Draco and Kurt gave a vieled look.

"Right you and your lot sulk about so damned much"Courtney looks at Dr. Strange"Behold Saint Potter the boy who lived as I told you he survived a killing curse"

"I recall you also told me you thought he was abit cute" Stephen Strange said as Courtney blushed

"You like me why?"I spat as Neville, Ron, and Hermione look at me and Courtney curiously

"Frankly anyone that is different draws my attention. I like to make peers"Courtney says

"Ah so why are you all freaked out?"Hermione says as Courtney tilts her head as Draco and Kurt look atus

"Why are you bothering my sister, Granger?" Draco Malfoy says as he holds Courtney close"My sister need to be left alone

"I may as well tell them it will be news soon enough. I am a Mutant, have been since birth my mother is a mutant I know mutants"Courtney says as she removes her jacket a pair of onyx wings flutter"Go on have at it"

"Whoa, they are real you are like a ruddy angel"Ron says as he touches the wings

"Bloody hell I read of mutants some are against humans and wizards"Nevilee said as I glare

"And it begins"Draco and Courtney say in unison


	8. Wings

Hello everyone this is my story about the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Rouge. The girl is name Courtney Raven Malfoy she is to learn she is a witch and a mutant. Dr. Strange is also appearing in my tale as a teacher of Archane arts. It is called love like winter beacause the girl is a ice princess like her father is an ice prince and yes some of her powers are like Rouge's, Iceman's and Angel's. Draco will also have powers of the telekenetic type. Their powers will devolp in her third year at Hogwarts. I will have these X-men: Wolverine, Nightcrawler( who will start Xavier's at 11 lol, Beast, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Iceman, Gambit will be playing the step dad role,Storm, Cyclops, Angel ,Banshee Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch . . Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch are going to appear this chapter, Draco will like Wanda(Scarlett Witch), and Courtney will like Pietro. In the third year they will like Kurt and Kitty. Also soon a third Malfoy kid will come. Also Remy and Rouge will have a rugrat (Courtney will disown Rogue after that)

Dr. Strange pov

I sit with Severus Snape in a carriage I know that my former student Courtney Malfoy is a student of his. I also am honored to be hired on to teach American Magic at Hogwarts.

"Stephen, I am told you are a mentor of young Courtney Malfoy"Severus says in a dark tone

"I am I suppose that, I admit she had always the gift it needed little guidance I just taught her to use of some talents"I say as I see Hogwarts Castle and gasp it is beautiful. I recall Charles's request. He asked me to try to have Courtney accept she was a mutant and that at least one trait could not remain hidden from her family and friends.

"I know of her one unique triat that she dare not tell Lucius of"Severus says smirking"She tells few and she told me she devolped wings 2weeks ago"

"Yes it is a shame her mother is ready to help her"I say as I recall the way the Students of Xavier's school talked about it. Soon we are at our destination

"Come Stephen I will show you to the staff room Albus wishes to introduce you"Severus informs me

"Right Severus, I really need to talk to Courtney and young Wagner."I explain as Severus looks at me with a look of utter annoyance

"Stephen they can wait, Albus has to see the Minister of Magic"Severus says looking at me as I tent my gloved hands

"Fine but I assure you though you are one of Courtney's godparents but you do not understand when she needs advice form a mentor she trusts."I explain

"Is this because you took her to see sights in the city and teach her of old Mystical and occult arts Stephen"Severus says as he pauses shaking his head.

"Severus it is a gesture of kindness. I figured Courtney could enjoy some local culture."I say I notice that Courtney and a few others are walking this way.

"Stephen, Hello"Courtney says as I see a blonde boy stand next to her"This is my brother Draco"

"Dr. Strange a pleasure father says you are one of they few muggle borns he tolerates"Draco says as he rakes his hair

"Nice to meet you Draco, Courtney told me you are protective of her"I say looking at everyone.

"Really I think my sister would speak kindly of me to others as I do the same for her"Draco says looking at Courtney who is talking to Kurt Wagner while Severus is talking to an older man.

"Courtney talks at length of you Draco she has only complained you baby her at times"I eplain as Draco tilts his head

"I only do that as she need to be watched"Draco explains as Severus Snape clears his throat.

"Yes Severus I was trying to talk to Draco"I say as Severus glares

"The Malfoys can wait"Severus says as I notice a third youth who smiles at Courtney as she looks at her brother whispering.

"Alright than"I say humoring Severus as I raking my hair.

"Strange may I present Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster Dr. Stephen Strange"Severus says

"Hello Stephen welcome to Hogwarts I have heard much about you. I am honored the Sorcerer supreme would grace us with his presence"Albus says as I nod noticing Courtney is listening to music a bad sign it ment she was stressed.

"Ah yes If you do not mind I am here to check on a few others before teaching"I say

"I understand is it Ms. Malfoy and young Wagner?" Professor Dumbledore says

"Yes and Draco I need to address a few concerns with them"I explain as I adjust my cloak.

Harry Pov

I notice the strange new professor is talking to Courtney Malfoy, Kurt Wagner, and Draco Malfoy. He jokes with Courtney about something as Draco seems to talk about something that makes the man arch a brow. I walk closer to hear the conversation.

"Courtney you know when Charles is worried it is best to be honest and talk to others. I mean your father will not reject you Draco has not, nor has Kurt"The man says as I notice Snape lurking close by I swear softly just as I notice Ron, Neville and Hermione.

"Dr. Strange, you do not get it, Father will go mental if I tell him of my little bit of news. Kurt gets it as we are best mates and we like each other. Father admires Kurt but it is no secertly he wants me to be with Blaze Zabini or Marcus Flint." Courtney said looking in my direction.

"Harry what is going on?"Ron whispers as Hermione and Neville nod

"I think something is up with Courtney,the new Professor is talking to her"I say as I notice that Courtney is annoyed

"Courtney he has to know my dear, your mother told him the chance was likely you would inherit her traits"Dr. Strange says

"Shut up about that loathsome bieng. I adore my step mum she was there, my mother stole me Stephen"Courtney turns looking at Dr. Strange"Remember, I like her friends and Charles but I will never return to her I found out she and the Cajun are starting thier own joyous family. I am damn pleased"

"Wait Rogue and Gambit are to have a child? Charles failed to mention this"Dr. Strange said as Draco rolled his eyes Kurt seemed to nervously laugh.

"Well it is true they told us before we returned to Malfoy Manor after I fetched my things for school"Kurt says"I spent hours calming Courty, so did Draco"

"Father promised Courtney could stop visits, America has turned bitter for my sister in many ways, she loves Logan, Hank, Charles. and Ororoe but the rest of the team hurt her"Draco explains

"I see that is more the point why you ought to tell your family and those you respect"Stephen Strange says as Courtney pulls on head phones

"Fine, Severus , I mean Professor Snape can you contact my dad and mum, not my bloody birth mum you know what I mean" Courtney says

"I do, Oh Potter it is rude to spy your friends may want to appologize to Ms. Malfoy"Snape says

"Erm, I am sorry Sir, Courtney I was not purposely spying" I say as Snape grunts in annoyance I see that Dr. Strange arches a brow Draco and Kurt gave a vieled look.

"Right you and your lot sulk about so damned much"Courtney looks at Dr. Strange"Behold Saint Potter the boy who lived as I told you he survived a killing curse"

"I recall you also told me you thought he was abit cute" Stephen Strange said as Courtney blushed

"You like me why?"I spat as Neville, Ron, and Hermione look at me and Courtney curiously

"Frankly anyone that is different draws my attention. I like to make peers"Courtney says

"Ah so why are you all freaked out?"Hermione says as Courtney tilts her head as Draco and Kurt look at us

"Why are you bothering my sister, Granger?" Draco Malfoy says as he holds Courtney close"My sister need to be left alone"

"I may as well tell them it will be news soon enough. I am a Mutant, have been since birth my mother is a mutant I know mutants"Courtney says as she removes her jacket a pair of onyx wings flutter"Go on have at it"

"Whoa, they are real you are like a ruddy angel"Ron says as he tries to touch the wings Courtney dodges him

"Bloody hell I read of mutants some are against humans and wizards"Neville said as I glare

"And it begins"Draco and Courtney say in unison

"Tonight we sleep forever"Kurt mutters

"Nah not yet tonight we talk" Courtney says

Lucius pov

I was summoned from a meeting in the Ministry of Magic. I see my wife and a familar face, Stephen Strange who is talking to a hooded figure. I figure it is likely an associate of his I see that Albus is staring at me.

"Mr. Malfoy I have some curious news"Dumbledore says as I notice the figure gives a grunt I realize the girl is my daughter Courtney. I see she looks at me and sighs.

"Well what is it?"I ask as Courtney seems to fumble with her robes I see black feathers and shudder"You are a mutant Merlin wept I can not believe you are one I swear she damned you my heart. I will protect you." I notice that Cissy will likely be worried.

"Sorry I am a freak father"Courtney says softly as she looks off Draco held her hand.

"Courtney I am not mad with you your mother is to blane I will have you home schooled if you wish love." I say

"No, I will not leave just cause of a wing situation. I will continue my education father." Courtney says


	9. News

Hello everyone this is my story about the daughter of Lucius Malfoy and Rouge. The girl is name Courtney Raven Malfoy she is to learn she is a witch and a mutant. Dr. Strange is also appearing in my tale as a teacher of Archane arts. It is called love like winter beacause the girl is a ice princess like her father is an ice prince and yes some of her powers are like Rouge's, Iceman's and Angel's. Draco will also have powers of the telekenetic type. Their powers will devolp in her third year at Hogwarts. I will have these X-men: Wolverine, Nightcrawler( who will start Xavier's at 11 lol, Beast, Jean Grey, Shadowcat, Iceman, Gambit will be playing the step dad role,Storm, Cyclops, Angel ,Banshee Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch . Quicksilver and Scarlett Witch are going to appear this chapter, Draco will like Wanda(Scarlett Witch), and Courtney will like Pietro. In the third year they will like Kurt and Kitty. Also soon a third Malfoy kid will come. Also Remy and Rouge will have a rugrat (Courtney will disown Rogue after that Courtney looks like Taylor Swift)

Lucius pov

I was summoned from a meeting in the Ministry of Magic. I see my wife, son and a familar face, Stephen Strange who is talking to a hooded girl. I figure it is likely an associate of his.I see that Albus is staring at me as if he was annoyed I did not know the figure.

"Mr. Malfoy I have some curious news"Dumbledore says as I notice the figure gives a grunt I realize the girl is my daughter Courtney. She was staying close to my son and seemed to evade Cissy's eyes. I see she looks at me and sighs a sound that worries me my daughter rarely is one to fear me.

"Well what is it?"I ask as Courtney seems to fumble with her robes slowly I see black feathers and shudder part of me knew this yet"You are a mutant Merlin wept I can not believe you are one my little angel. I swear she damned you my heart I do love you no matter what, Courtney. I will protect you from any that will harm you." I notice that Cissy will likely be worried she expressed that she worried of Courtney often.

"Sorry I am a freak father"Courtney says softly as she looks off .Draco held her hand as she turns toward Narcissa"Mother forgive me also I was weak and wrong to hide from father and you."

"Courtney I am not mad with you poppet. I believe your birth mother is to blame I will have you home schooled if you wish love." I say as my wife pulls our children close she whispers to Courtney in a tone she adopted when my daughter had night terrors."I believe your mother is fine I think if you do come home you can help mother."I add as I see Draco look at me with a quirked brow

"No, I will not leave just cause of a wing situation I know I can deal with this Hank knew it was a probability my powers would suit my personality. I will continue my education father. I am not to cower like some muggle born twit or my birth mother. I also know of you and mother's news and that you for got to tell Draco and myself. Is there anything else you want to tell us father?" Courtney says as I go to answer to my shock Narcissa speaks softly to the children in a tone that she only used if she worried they were gravely ill or in danger.

"Your birth mother expresses that she wants to see you Courtney and it is true I am to have another child you are not mad about that I know in somecases you are not one to share too much" Narcissa says adding"Draco are you envious or is it fine I do know both you and Corty get jealous."I watch Draco look as if he was not the one to worry about.

"Mother I am not one to be too jealous, Corty does tend to dislike others that gain your's and father's attention. I often wonder why. I would think it is due to influences of others"Draco says as he adds"You are not mad that Corty is a mutant are you both?" Draco looked worried I swear the boy is dense at times I just said I was fine but was my wife?

"Draco, Merlin knows I will never harm your sister and I rarely do things toward you with out my reasons. I will work out things to help your sister I would do so if you were a mutant as well my dear son."I see my wife stroke one of Courtney's black wings I note she is captivated by them."Cissy are you fine with the latest development in our family?"I watch my wife nod

"Lucius I am fine as long as the children do not feel burdened I always cared for Courtney as my own. I have a feeling both children are likely to be more aloof of others however."Cissy watched Courtney just as I was about to discuss more an all to familiar figure appeared, Charles Xavier flanked by Anna Marie and Lebeau. I gripped my cane as I saw my trademark death glare on my innocent daughter's face it was rather disturbing. I watch my daughter slowly.

Xavier pov

Courtney was in an agitated state I knew why of all my students the young Malfoy girl was very aware of her thoughts, emotions and veiws and often discussed in depth what she felt of her situation. I noted she would only trust select members of my X-men. I knew Rouge was also upset it was lear that Courtney no longer cared to deal with Rouge after her marriage to Mr Lebeau or Gambit as he was called. I also knew she was not pleased of other antics that during past sessions worried me. Ororoe and Logan could talk to Courtney as her godparents and Hank well he was one that Courtney was respectful toward however the trio were busy recruiting a young mutant. I clear my throat as Stephen Strange and the gathered part look at me and my peers.

" Greetings I am Charles Xavier I can help you. I swear I would think it best we all try to settle things. Albus I heard a lot of you from Kurt he tends to write when he does things that are mettlesome, Courtney is one that I think is secretive I know however she trusts you, Stephen why am I not surprised you are present...Mr and Mrs Malfoy it has been a while. I believe that children like Kurt , Courtney and a select few other young wizards and wizards may need my insight or at least one of my X-men unfortunately she is on a mission she also could help out with her gifts and she is one of the few people I know that scare Ms. Malfoy more than her parents"I smile as Courtney gave a look I smiled as she raised her hand as she often did in my classes."Courtney you may speak, Albus you do not mind" I notice the man nods adding he may call a staff meeting after the Malfoy's and Rouge leave. I nod as Courtney shook her head.

"I know I honor my godmother I do not fear her but trust her more than a certain parent Professor Xavier, I do like jean even though she does at times scare me and the fact my godfather Logan will often tease her. I hope Scott does not come he is a bloody boy scout and who are you bringing I know you sir and beside myself and Kurt I suspect you are dragging some of my peers into my school, I can not stand certain ones they drive me mad "Courtney dleivered this in a manner I often saw if she was enraged I smile.

"Courtney, I forgot to mention Scott is dealing with a few new students. Jean is dealing with a certain young web slinger Stephen introduced you to all though I recall you found him to be an annoying dork. I will say Ororoe is indeed coming and she is aware of certain antics. Logan wanted to come but..."I tent my hands"I have a feeling I may need to do clean up if he taught all though he seems to think he would enjoy the challenge. I may allow Hank to come also depending on Albus's opinion. I have to revel which of the younger mutants will join your school as it seems maybe a certain peer of yours has a new talent. I also must express you need to have a talk with your family, all of it not my X-men and but your mother father and step parents I think the headmaster will allow you to use his office while we have our conference."I express as I watch the cocky look dissolved from Courtney's face.

"Whoa, I do not want to speak to her Charles you agreed not to make me deal with things I did not desire too do so."Courtney rolls her eyes as I note her elder half brother whispers to her she looks at the boy and shrugs"Draco I do not know that would be weird. I need to think I really am to young to deal with all this rubbish" Courtney stared at me with a look I knew to well"I so do not need them"Courtney points to Rouge and Gambit"Frankly the moment she met the Cajun was the moment I did not care of her. So please allow me a moment alone to gather my thoughts I shall return I will allow you to track me as you do when we train sir" I nod and for a moment defer to Albus Dumbledore who agrees to allow Courtney a moment to herself.

"Charles you know that she acts so as it is partiality Rouge's fault foisting Le beau as an infant was not helpful"Lucius Malfoy states as he held his wife Narcissa's hand. I see Rouge glare as Remy mutters something. Draco paced back and forth as if he had troubled thoughts.I had a feeling the Malfoy's had no clue of their son's latent abilities."I swear Courtney does at times hide or run off she may return or I may need to have Draco find her."Lucius scowls as Draco responded he was fine he liked to calm his sister.

"Mr and Mrs. Malfoy your daughter Courtney and the mutant studies course is not why I am here, I noticed Draco is different, I think you need to listen to my advise, I know you may not at first accept it but Draco is a mutant. He will mature by13, also Courtney is not done devolving her powers."I say as Rouge made a face she interrupted declaring the Malfoys should not care for Courtney. I along with Albus try to deal with these issues.

45 minutes later

Draco Pov

I notice Pietro, Kurt ,Wanda,Potter, Weasley and Granger all seem to be by a tree near Black lake.I notice Kurt was talking to my sister in German at great length while the golden trio seem to stare at my sister's trainer I walk up snatching the trainer as I look at the lot of them.

"It is Bedlam, Courty. Potter, Weaslbee, Mudblood. Xavier is trying to play peacekeeper and the headmaster seems to be accepting of allowing Onoroe as a professor. Kurt thank you for calming Courty, I have a feeling a certain peer of ours will be joining Hogwarts. Also Xavier may know things of myself I been hiding. Potter Granger, Wealsey for now please go."I say as the golden trio stare. I felt my sister rush into my arms as only the mudblood and Weasley left Potter remained.

"I think I would like to know what the devil is happening who are all those people talking to Dumbledore and why is it that some people want Courtney to leave your family Malfoy"Potter spat as I was tempted to punch him however Kurt seemed o notice this and took Harry with him explaining it best to not bother me or my sister. Potter gave a snort as Kurt added he would introduce Potter to Professor Xavier explaining that he may help Potter. I watch the pair leave and notice that my sister jumps down relieved.

"I swear that Potter wants me I mean what the hell is he dense I only date those I find worthy of challenging me" Courtney inhales I notice she was closing her eyes"I wish Jean and Ororoe were here they make others listen no offense against the Professor but Mum would trust Jean or Ororoe"I nod I knew Courtney was like her birth mother and father in many negative and positive ways.

"So is Ororoe going to like teaching the lot here I know some may be arrogant as many are rather dull. I swear until I met your godparents that are mutants I was not sure what to think of mutants but Logan is one of the few guys father accepts and Ororoe seems to calm others.


End file.
